F.A. 470-471
Eriador Eriador is densely populated with woods. The Old Forest and Fangorn Forest are connected at this time and is known as the Southern Forest. The Old Forest is under the protection of Tom Bombadil and his wife Goldberry in Eriador, and Fangorn Forest is protected by Treebeard and Fimbrethil to the east of the Misty Mountains. Many Faerie Animals populate the woods including Badger-Brock and his wife/sons along with many Lintips. The Chief opponent to this lush realm is Old Man Willow, a malevolent spirit trapped in a tree who is currently trying to take over the Olvar in hopes to defeat Tom Bombadil and Goldberry per the Dark Lord's decree. Khazad-dûm Ruled by King Durin I, Khazadum frequents trade with the Dwarfs of Nogrod and Belegost. The Middle Men and Elves near the Misty Mountains also frequent trade as well. Durin I has ruled here with a mithril fist. The discovery of mithril and the trade of Khazadum has made Durin I one of the wealthiest beings in middle earth. Truly Khazadum is considered one of the greatest economic powers of the First Age. Northern Wastes The people of Forodwaith live here and are the ancient ancestors of the Lossoth peoples. Ruled by many different Chieftains, the Forodwaith people were a race of man that migrated here during sometime during the First Age or Elder Days. Orcs, Snow-Trolls, Polar Bears, and Ice-Demons of terrible power run these areas, and many Forodwaith people have become enslaved or war against the creatures of Morgoth. Hither Lands After the coming of Morgoth and the Battle of Palisor, many tribes of men that followed Morgoth split off from the Edain and Middle Men. These tribes began traveling to the south and entered the Hither Lands where the many tribes that worshiped Morgoth split off in many directions, some would later become known as the Haradrim, while others would later settle in the area known as Khand or even go further south. Morgoth placed many evil spirits among the tribes of men in order to ensure that his will be carried out. Harad Grey Mountains Far Harad Utter South Blue Mountains The Dwarfs of Nogrod and Belegost live in the Blue Mountains and keep strong armies to aid the allies against Morgoth's armies. Nogrod and Belegost also trade with Doriath, Dor-Winion, and Khazad-dûm. Belegost Belegost is ruled currently by King Azaghal and his son Prince Bodruith. Recently Azaghal has decided to aid Maedhros against the forces of Morgoth. Often considered the more friendly, Belegost Dwarfs are staunch allies to the Noldor, Sinda, and Edain during this time. Nogrod Considered the best smiths that Dwarf society has to offer, Nogrod is ruled by King Naugladur and his counselor Fangluin. Telchar and Gamil Zirak still are alive and forging many items for their kings and selves. Recently King Naugladur has entered an agreement with Maedhros to fight against Morogoth. King Naugladur has also inquired the rumors of where a Silmaril might be hidden in Doriath. Beleriand Doriath Ruled by King Elwe and Queen Melian, Doriath has recently gained a Silmaril. King Elwe's generals Mablung and Beleg lead the forces of Doriath. Doriath is allied with Ossiriand and currently holds trade with Nogrod, Belegost, Dor-Winion, The Falas, and even some of the Noldor Kingdoms. Besides Luthien and Beren's return, Elmo, Galadhon, Galathil, Celeborn, Amdir, Oropher, Nellas, and Galadriel are all present here as well. Forest of Brethil Ruled by Haldir and Aghan, the Edain here work well with the Drúedain. Haldir and Aghan were granted this forest from Elwe. Recently Haldir has entered into Maedhros's Union. Amon Rûdh Amon Rûdh is currently in control of Mîm, Khîm , and Ibun. Almost all of the Petty Dwarfs have died out and are no longer in existence. Mim and his sons are the last to rule this only hall with tons of armor and weapons. This place could house hundreds of Petty Dwarfs at one time. Estolad Amrod and Amras rule this land conjointly. The sons of Feanor continue their destructive oath and continue to fight against Morogth. Unfortunately, their deeds along with their brothers have painted them in a very dim light. Falas Cirdan rules the Falas and maintains a good relationship with most of the allies against Morgoth. Cirdan's fleet is great and serves to protect Finrod's people from any sea attacks from Morgoth's forces. An avid ally to Elwe, Cirdan has recently entered the Union of Maedhros in hopes to vanquish Morgoth from Arda for good. Gelmir and Arminas serve as his personal messengers. Taur-im-Duinath A gloomy wood filled with Dark Elves who wandered into the forest. This place served as an evil Avari stronghold, a refugee for those elves who were devoted to Morgoth. It was here that many of the elves lived. Tu and Ardana ruled this forest and often used the numerous Avari to act as spies for Morgoth, unfortunately, none of them could ever enter Doriath. After the fall of Gondolin, those left of the House of Mole would come to live here. It should also be noted that those elves of Morgoth that were corrupted or decided to betray all that they knew and proved loyalty to Morgoth, would find themselves here as well. Gondolin King Turgon rules this hidden kingdom with his powerful generals of many houses: Ecthelion, Glorfindel, Rog, Duilin, Egalmoth, Galdor, Maeglin, & Salgant. Other powerful elves live here including Celebrimbor, Enerdhil, Aranwe, Voronwe, Pengolodh, Elemmakil, and Legolas. Together, these mighty elves form a resistance and bring hope to all that someday Morgoth's fate will be decided by their actions. Gondolin has many eagles surrounding it and their spy system is considered excellent among the forces of good. Gondolin is also considered to be rich in minerals and their smith abilities are considered legendary. Himring Here the garrison fortress of Maedhros resides. Maedhros rules here with his Noldor army. After losing his hand and the death of his father, Maedhros sought a union in hopes to defeat Morgoth and banish him from Arda. With his brother Maglor protecting Himring's gap, Maedhros and Maglor held this area until after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. Nargothrond After Finrod's death, Orodreth now rules his kingdom in his stead. Orodreth disdains the sons of Feanor greatly and refuses to fight beside them. His great general Gwindor, however, longs for vengeance against those who captured his brother and will side with anyone who goes against Morgoth. Gwindor enters the Union of Maedhros despite Orodreth's stance. Ossiriand Ruled by many chiefs and leaders, the Green Elves have swore to never have a king after the death of Denethor. Ossiriand is a fast friend to Doriath with many of the Green Elves populating both areas--many Ents live among the Green Elves and are allied with Dor-Winion as well. Ered Gorgoroth Ungoliant has come to Ered Gorgoroth and mated with her monstrous prey. Currently she resides here among her many spidery children. Many unique species of spiders exist here and many warriors avoid this place. Shelob, one of Ungoliant's many mighty children, is said to bear many of her mother's destructive traits. Taur-nu-Fuin Sauron resides in this forest during this time and has filled the forest with many horrors (possibly Mewlips, Wights, Phantoms, Vampires, Werewolves, etc.) The forest has always been a dark and haunted wood, but Sauron made it even more evil than ever before. Sauron's orders are to gather enough force to retake and control Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Angband Angband is ruled by Morgoth. After suffering a debilitating wound from Fingolfin, Morgoth still walks with a limp and has pronounced himself King of Arda. His generals Gothmog and Glaurung lead his armies in an attempt to conquer and rule all of Beleriand. Rhovanion Anduin Vales The Anduin Vales is populated by Middle Men, a group of people that began the journey to Beleriand but settled near the Misty Mountains instead. They are the ancestors of the Beornings, Men of Dale, Rohirrhim, and Men of Lake Town. Ruled by many chieftains, the greatest chieftain is thought to be a Maia as he could transform into a might Black Bear. Berubero serves as the high chieftain here and his word goes far among the Middle Men tribes. The Middle Men have learned to cultivate the land and have learned much from the mighty Entwives of the Southern Forests. Hobbits make up their force as well--and mostly the tribes of Middle Men keep to themselves but will defend against any force they deem a threat to their peaceful lives. Greenwood Greenwood is the home to many Nando and Avari elves under Lenwe. After leading his people in sight of the Misty Mountains, Lenwe led his people south to the Anduin Vales, however, with the coming of the Middle Men, Lenwe has led his people to Greenwood the great and has settled there with a faction of his force. The rest under Tareg have settled in what would become Lothlorien and are fast friends of the Ents. Iron Hills The Iron Hills are ruled by a mighty Lord appointed by Durin I. Khazad-dûm gains much of its iron-ore and the Dwarfs of the Iron Hills are ever watchful for any enemies that may come from the east or through the Iron Mountains. Palisor Palisor is where the Men and Elves first awoke. Many men and elf tribes migrated to the west, while many others stayed behind. A great battle among Petty Dwarfs, Men, Orcs, and Avari was fought here. After the Battle of Palisor many tribes split off in different directions. Cuiviénen Cuivienen is the place where the elves first awoke. At this time, Morwe and Nurwe rule the two woods respectively. The Avari elves are wild and keep mostly to themselves. With the coming of Daeron, the Avari have learned sindarin and are becoming more educated on the world and the choice migration may be upon the Avari once again. Recently, the Avari are in a constant state of battle with the Low Men that Morgoth subjugated during his coming to Hildorien. Orocarni Mountains These Mountains are home to two Dwarf kingdoms. The Dwarfs are ruled by the descendants of their founding fathers and frequent trade with the Avari elves. Hildorien Here the evil men of the east work with Fankil. After the departure of Ulfang, Ulfast, Uldor, and Ulwarth, Fankil was left in charge of the mortal affairs of men. Fankil governs the people of the east and is an enemy to the Orocarni Dwarf houses and Cuivenen elves. Muar is also present in the Iron Mountains, and acts as one of Morgoth's captains in the east. He serves unwillingly with Fankil, however Morgoth's word is law and he accompanies Fankil sowing the seeds of discord among all those who live in the east of middle earth. South Land The South Land is a mysterious continent to the peoples of Middle Earth and Beleriand. Ungoliant has not come here yet to destroy the populace or taint the land. Once Ungoliant does this, the South Land is forever known as the "Dark Land." Wonder Woods Wonder Woods are a densely packed thicket of forests. Here the indigenous population build their homes. Here and on the plains of the South Land lay great pyramids and structures of a unique and proud men population. A special race from a bygone age not of this world rule the local populace. Though it is a mystery to the men where they come from and their appearance is queer, if they had a chance to meet with the elves, they would be called Carnilians, and they had traveled to this world via Astral Travelling through the Doors of the Sun, and were looked upon as Gods to the men of the South Land for bringing them weapons and sophistication. Yellow Mountains The main area where the Carnilians live. The Carnilians travel down to engage with the local populace of the South Land. Having left the dying planet, Carnil, the Carnilians hope to establish a new province among the peoples in the South Land. It is here that King Oromis rules and the people know him by this name as a firm but benevolent king. Land of the Sun Walls of the Sun Valinor Category:Scenarios